


day 8

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Pining Castiel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: day 8- sastiel, pining!Castiel





	day 8

Castiel was entranced by the wonder that was Sam Winchester.

When he pulled Dean out of hell, he did feel a bond between himself and Dean. He was the vessel for Michael, so of course he would want to latch himself onto one of God’s best creations, right? What Castiel never expected was to be so curious about Sam- the boy with a demon blood addiction and the vessel for Lucifer. 

Sam was a sad sort of beauty- he stood tall and proud, and his hazel eyes would stare into you. It was hard for Castiel to forget those eyes; there was so much wonder and amazement in his eyes. The way Sam stumbled over his words in his presence was something that Castiel has seen many times before- but somehow, coming from him, it brought in another level of wonder to him. As the years went on, he watched Sam be beaten down by those who claim to love him- and Castiel was one of those people.

The truly amazing thing about him is the resilience he has in him. Resilience is a quality that Castiel always admired in humans- Sam, however, just had so much of it. He always kept fighting, despite the pain and suffering he was put through. 

Days like these are when Castiel liked to watch Sam; when Sam was content, and not worrying about hunting any sort of monster. Or about Dean, but those two will always worry about each other. Sam sat at the table, reading over some sort of history book. Castiel tilted his head down, and read the cover- untold stories of women in World War II.

“Fascinating,” Castiel said to himself, eyeing the cover.

“Hm?” Sam hummed, lifting his head from the book to stare at him. Castiel tilted his head back up, and cleared his throat nervously.

“I was just, uh- looking at what you’re reading,” Castiel told him, pursing his lips and staring back at him “and I was thinking.”

He nodded slowly and raised his eyebrows, tucking his bookmark into the book and closing it. “What have you been thinking about, Cas?” Sam asked him, and resting his chin on his knuckles. His eyes sparkled with that genuine interest and curiosity that he had about everything. It was one of many things that amazed him about Sam.

“How does someone know that they’re in love?” Castiel queried, staring back at Sam with an intense gaze. Sam’s eyes widened, and chuckled nervously at the question.

“Well, that’s a pretty...uh, deep question,” he retorted and his eyes darted down, pursing his lips tightly as he thought. “Well, everyone is pretty different when they’re in love. It’s not a one size fits all kind of thing. For me, when I was in love, I could never stop staring at them. I felt like if I looked away for a second, they would be gone before my very eyes. I would always be thinking about the person, wondering if they were okay or if they were happy. Sometimes I would see something that would make me think of that person, and I would just float into this euphoric high. I actually used to feel that way about someone, but those feelings started to fade after awhile… they were in love with someone else. But I still wanted them to be happy, even if that person wasn’t with me,” Sam told him, and ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a soft sigh “those feelings for that person are slowly coming back, and it’s so, so painful.”

“Oh…” Castiel murmured, frowning at Sam’s fading happiness. “I don’t know how anyone could not be in love with you, you’re...well, you,” he said, his hands gesturing towards him. Sam raised his eyebrows at the comment, an amused grin forming on his face.

“You’ve gotten good at flattering people, haven’t you?” Sam teased, but Castiel knew that there was a part of him that wasn’t kidding. “Well, whoever it is that you love must be one lucky individual. And they must be really amazing. You don’t need any luck, though- I know that you’ll be able to woo them,” he encouraged and smiled softly, opening his book and taking out the bookmark. Sam continued to read, his eyebrows furrowed in that all too familiar, concentrated look of his.

Castiel nodded to himself as he continued to stare at Sam. I’m the lucky one, really. And you are amazing, he thought to himself and leaned back in his chair, sighing softly. One day, he’ll be able to tell Sam- or maybe he’ll figure it out on his own. Today, however, will not be that day.


End file.
